


Let's Pretend

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: You agree to pretend to date Steve for his parents’ Christmas party, but he reveals he doesn’t want to pretend anymore





	Let's Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Hey, want to help me get my parents off my ass about not having a date?”

Steve came and sat down at your table during lunch, an anxious look on his face.

“What’s up?” You asked, taking a glance at him but ultimately going back to eating.

Steve looked around a little bit and then settled for looking down at the table. “My parents are throwing this stupid Christmas party with their friends because they’re rich or whatever and they’re giving me shit because I’m not bringing someone.”

“Shit, that sucks. When is it?”

“This Saturday? I was actually kind of hoping you would come with me, just to get them off my ass.” Steve wasn’t his usual confident self, like he was actually nervous about asking you to come with him.

“Do we need to fool your parents into thinking we’re dating or something, because I’m into that.” There was no doubt that you liked Steve, he was just completely oblivious to it. If this was your chance to get him to realise it, you were going to take it.

Steve looked up at you. “I mean, we could do that. Make it more believable or something.”

“Sure. Why not go all out for your fancy parents?” You grinned at him, causing him to smile a little too. “Where will it be?”

“It’s at mine, but I can pick you up?” You nodded at Steve, confirming what he said. “Around 7?”

“Sounds like a plan, Steve.”

On the night, Steve pulled up to your house at 7 on the dot. He rang your doorbell, to which you went to open it before your parents could say something embarrassing to him. The second you opened the door, Steve looked slightly blown away. He looked you up and down before struggling to even say hello.

“Hello to you too, Harrington.” You stepped out and closed the door behind you. You smiled up at him before pushing past him to his car. “You coming?” You briefly turned to Steve who was still static, mouth slightly agape. He nodded quickly and walked up beside you.

The two of you got into the car and drove to Steve’s house.

“We should come up with a backstory or something.” You said to Steve who had been staring at the road for the past five minutes, trying not to look over at you.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, glanced over briefly.

“We should figure out how we started dating, in case your parents ask. Something like, you saved me from sharks and I fell madly in love.”

“We live nowhere near the ocean.” He let out a little laugh.

“That’s what makes it interesting!” You thought for a second about something that might be believable. “You asked me to tutor you, and that’s when you knew you liked me.”

“Hm, yeah. That would work.”

The second you got into Steve’s house, you were immediately whisked away by his mom, asking you all sorts of questions. You could see Steve in the distance rolling his eyes or wiping his hand down his face in regret every so often. She complimented you often and told you that Steve talked about you all the time, which you were completely surprised about.

It wasn’t until she let you make your way back to Steve that you noticed how lovely their house was done up for Christmas. Steve had said his family didn’t usually put up many decorations, but they must have gone all out for the party.

“I’m so sorry about my mom, she gets carried away. She didn’t say anything bad, did she?” Steve reached out for you, brushing his hand gently across your arm.

“No, nothing bad. Only that you talk about me all the time.” You smirked at Steve who was now blushing bright red. “Don’t worry, it’s cute.”

“It’s… what?” Steve blinked a few times trying to understand what you said.

“It’s cute?”

He looked down at you with sceptical eyes. “You think I’m cute?”

“I didn’t say that, but yeah, you’re cute too.” You were leaning against the wall now with Steve in front of you, unknowingly inching closer. You weren’t about to push him away, though.

“Can I… Can I kiss you?” He asked. He looked as if he didn’t even think about saying it.

“Well, if you want to make this Christmas fling realistic…” You trailed off, you knew Steve wasn’t talking about pretending.

“I don’t want it to be a fling.” He whispered, eyes darting between your eyes and your lips, unsure of whether he should dive in or not.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

You smiled at him and he took your answer as his opportunity to kiss you slowly, wrapping his arms around your waist. You brought a hand to his neck, and you could feel the goose bumps he had gotten from your touch. Steve all of a sudden pulled away, wary of the number of people around you, and the fact he definitely knew his mother would be staring.

“Do you want to take this elsewhere?” You asked him, dragging your fingers lightly down to his hand.

“I’m sure no one will miss us,” Steve said, grabbing your hand and pulling you up the stairs, out of the prying eyes of the guests.


End file.
